1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrostatic transmission, specifically to a system of internal combustion engine and pump, which are used for high pressurized fluid flow generation of such transmission.
2. Background of the Invention
The widespread engine and pump system with hydrostatic transmission is used to drive wheels and working equipment of widely known machinery-mountainous, construction, agricultural, transportation automotive and other heavy equipment.
System engine-pump are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,380 to Ritmasterl (1982), U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,477 to Patten (1982), U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,021 to Heintz (1983), U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,991 to Galitello (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,956 to Deng et al. (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,667 to Thatcher (1991), U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,292 to Moiroux et al. (1992), U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,797 to Christenson (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,331 to Sawyer (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,262 to Achten et al. (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,010 to Sawyer (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,231 to Valentin (2001) and U.S. patent application “The hybrid two cycle engine, compressor and pump and method of operation” Ser. No. 10/638,024 (filing date Aug. 08, 2003) to the same inventor Epshteyn.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe the universal hybrid engine, compressor and pump and method of operation for providing increased efficiency and specific power while minimizing the weight, installation space and fuel consumption.
The hybrid two-cycle engine, compressor and pump has the following disadvantages:
(a) The engine, compressor and pump fixed displacement volume prevent engine power from efficiently adapting to wide variable load and the speed range of an automotive.
(b) The engine, compressor and pump fixed displacement volume prevent the creation of a more environmentally-friendly internal combustion engine using the minimum specific fuel consumption in all modes of operation.
(c) The engine fixed displacement volume does not allow change of the compression ratio for using different fuels.
(d) The high power fixed displacement volume engine does not efficiently use the minimum capacity idling process and requires the high power starter.
(e) The single plunger pump has large change fluid feeding magnitude per cycle and does not provide for smooth power flow.
(f) The compressor valves camshaft disposition between the engine cylinders does not allow the modular engine block design.
(g) The compressor piston and the axial rod coupling mechanism motion within the rotor occurs without guide and this limits the compressor longevity and the power transmission.
(h) The widespread fixed displacement volume engine has only one magnitude of the cycle per minute with the minimum specific fuel consumption. This limits the necessary automotive load and speed range because the acceleration increases the specific fuel consumption. This engine defect corrected by means of complicated, heavy, high installation space, cost and labor widespread use of automatic transmission.
3. Objects and Advantages
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved universal hybrid engine-pump for progressive hydrostatic transmission having better specific data than widespread automotive engine and automatic transmission.
The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
The objectives and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to adapt the engine power to wide variable load and the speed range of an automotive by means of the automatic turning of the swash plate (shoe plate) and simultaneously changing the engine, compressor and pump displacement volume;
(b) to provide an environmentally—friendly engine operating in all mode with minimum specific fuel consumption by means of engine, compressor and pump displacement volume changing;
(c) to allow for the utilization of different fuels and to transform the engine into an omnivorous engine by means of the swash plate turn axis shifting;
(d) to provide the engine, pump and compressor with smaller displacement volume, allowing minimum fuel consumption during the idling operation;
(e) to provide the pump more smooth power flow by means of the pump plunger and additional pistons joint operation within the rotor;
(f) to provide the modular engine block and pump housing with smaller weight, installation space, cost and labor, by means of the pump's rotor using the capacity of the compressor camshaft;
(g) to increase the compressor's piston drive mechanism longevity and power transmission by means of using the rotor guide grooves;
(h) to provide use of the progressive hydrostatic transmission with variable displacement volume of the engine, compressor, pump and hydraulic motor instead of the widespread automotive engine and automatic transmission, thereby minimizing the weight, installation space, cost, labor and fuel consumption.
Even more objectives and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.